thestargateprogramfandomcom-20200214-history
Brigadier General
Brigadier General is a superior commissioned rank in the United States Air Force one must be promoted to with the approval of the current President of the United States. About A brigadier general in the U.S. Air Force is the lowest general officer rank and right above colonel. It is equivalent to the rank of rear admiral (lower half) in the Navy and Coast Guard. Brigadier generals are highly ranked officers who have been selected by many different parties and individuals. As a general officer, brigadier generals are also expected to participate in morale events and to serve as a the commander for the wing or base. These morale events include but are not limited to: motivational speeches, hosting morale days on base, and squadron/wing visits. Duties Brigadier generals are usually wing and/or base commanders. They may also the vice-commanders as well but this is highly unlikely. Larger wings and bases will typically have a brigadier general in charge instead of a colonel. However, brigadier generals will also serve on high-level staff positions within the Air Force or with the other services. This includes assignments at the Pentagon, joint bases overseas, or in high-level organizations such as NORAD. Brigadier generals are most certainly career officers who have demonstrated a high aptitude for leadership and management over the span of their careers. They are fully involved with the administrative and operational level of the Air Force. Brigadier generals who command a base or wing will ultimately be responsible for all the functions and the airmen at their assignment. For brigadier generals not in a command position, they can expect to be junior or senior advisors to key political leaders. Promotion For promotion to the permanent grade of brigadier general, eligible officers are screened by a promotion board consisting of general officers. This promotion board then generates a list of officers it recommends for promotion to general rank. This list is then sent to the service secretary and the joint chiefs for review before it can be sent to the President, through the defense secretary, for consideration. The President nominates officers to be promoted from this list with the advice of the Secretary of Defense, the service secretary, and if applicable, the service's chief of staff or commandant. The President may nominate any eligible officer who is not on the recommended list if it serves in the interest of the nation, but this is uncommon. The Senate must then confirm the nominee by a majority vote before the officer can be promoted. Once the nominee is confirmed, they are promoted to that rank once they assume or hold an office that requires or allows an officer of that rank. For positions of office reserved by statute, the President nominates an officer for appointment to fill that position. For all three uniformed services, because the grade of brigadier general is a permanent rank, the nominee may still be screened by an in-service promotion board. The rank does not expire when the officer vacates a one-star position. Tour length varies depending on the position, by statute, or when the officer receives a new assignment. The average tour length per one-star billet is two to four years. Demotion and Dismissal Brigadier Generals can only be demoted by Presidential Writ and they are generally dismissed from service either through court martial for extreme mismanagement or treason or honourably through retirement. People Who Held This Rank *George S. Hammond *Jack O'Neill *Samantha Carter * * * * * * * Navigation Category:Military Ranks Category:American Military Ranks